Two Lost Souls
by chosenfire28
Summary: A Slayer grieves the death of her mother and finds comfort in a hunter who knows all too well the pain she’s feeling. Crossover with Supernatural, BuffyDean pairing, oneshot.


Title: Two Lost Souls

Author: chosenfire28

Feedback/Email: Please let me know what you think

Disclaimer: I do not own this, it is all in my mind.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Buffy/Dean

Spoilers: BtVS season 5, Supernatural pre series

Summary: A Slayer grieves the death of her mother and finds comfort in a hunter who knows all too well the pain she's feeling.

AN: This is for Dani's drabble request:  
"We are just two lost souls..." (Taken from Pink Floyd - Wish You Were Here)  
Might not be what you visualized but this is where the muse lead me on her little lease. I hope you like it.

* * *

The blond young woman stared at the headstone tears in her eyes. She kneeled down uncaring of the grass rubbing into her light blue jeans and her fingers traced a pattern into the hard stone.

"I miss you," Buffy whispered softly "I try to tell myself your better off wherever you are, away from the pain, away from the hell that this life is." The tears started falling from her eyes "I try to tell myself that but it doesn't make it any better. I still miss you." She was now crying, tears that she had held inside kept flowing and she kept crying.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she didn't jump. She leaned into the caress taking the comfort it provided.

"Don't think she can hear you Princess." the warm voice soothed her and Buffy laughed salty tears standing up to lean into his embrace.

"You don't know everything Dean Winchester." She looked up into his concerned eyes and gave him a watery smile "Even if you say you do."

He smirked "Keep telling yourself that cheerleader." his eyes still looked into her intensely despite the humor in his words. All he cares about is her, seeing her smile again.

Buffy took one last look at the grave reaching up to wipe away the persistent tears, as she dropped her hand to her side Dean slipped his fingers into hers once again silently offering her support. "Ready to go yet?" the gruffness in his voice was diminished by the love that shine so clearly in his eyes.

Buffy took a deep breath tearing herself away from the gray slab of stone that was meant to represent a loving mother and turned to the man that had known her longer than any other "Yeah."

Dean slipped his arm around Buffy's waist in an intimate gesture all too familiar with the curves of her body. She leaned her head on his shoulder and asked him softly as they made their way out of the cemetery "Does it ever get easier?"

Dean pressed a quick kiss to her forehead "Honestly, no. She'll always be gone and it will always hurt. Losing a mother is hard and it hurts like a bitch. It will always hurt like a bitch."

"Thank you." Buffy told him sarcastically.

That caused Dean to smirk knowing she was starting to act more like herself "Your welcome little lady."

She smiled and retorted "Don't call me little." falling into their familiar banter.

Dean just smiled and stopped wrapping his arms around Buffy. She buried her head in his chest and the tears came harder and faster her body wracked with the force of her pain. She pounded her fists and screamed in his chest and he just held her his face filled with pain not from her blows but from the suffering of the woman in his arms.

She cried for the sudden death of her mother, she cried for her little sister who now sat numbly in the back of a black Impala, she cried for the little girl she still was that wanted to crawl into her mommy's lap and hide from the monsters and couldn't, and she even cried for the man holding her remembering all those years ago when she had met him when he was grieving.

It had been her first solo patrol and she had found a boy only a couple of years older than her beating his fist into a vampire and screaming over the death of his mother, the harshness of his father, the lost childhood of his brother, and the hopelessness he sometimes saw in his own eyes.

That night had changed the course of their lives.

"I'm here," Dean whispered softly in her ear pressing small kisses to her neck "I'm not going anywhere."

She had called in the middle of the night and he had come running. There were something's more important than the hunt, Dean Winchester was a sucker for the girl. And Buffy was the girl, she was and would always be his girl.

Her cries grew softer until she was just holding tightly onto him, afraid to let go.

They just stood there like that holding onto each other. Sam and Dawn waited in the car a block away ready to get on the road and away from the Hellmouth but for that moment two souls stood their hearts entwined together letting grief and pain wash away and just holding onto the only thing left in their lives they understood.


End file.
